Opera time table W42/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * Because of a incompatibility of the last Windows 10 update and our streaming software, the server crashed every couple of hours again. PROBLEM SOLVED - SERVER REPLACED * Friday, 21st October; 10:30-19:30 Unplanned maintenance work (cable network) Opera time table 17.10.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:20 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 01:39 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 02:56 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 05:51 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 07:04 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 09:20 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 11:33 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 12:34 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 15:09 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 18:11 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 20:45 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 23:41 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 18.10.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:18 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 04:54 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 08:26 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 11:16 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 13:44 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 16:57 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 17:38 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 20:39 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 23:04 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 19.10.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:13 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 06:03 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 07:49 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 10:57 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 13:02 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 15:56 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 18:15 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 20:24 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 22:53 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 20.10.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:40 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 04:43 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 08:33 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 10:31 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 13:19 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 15:55 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 17:56 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 20:07 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 22:52 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 21.10.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:20 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 03:37 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 05:52 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 07:39 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 10:13 Server shutdown Unplanned maintenance work (cable network) 19:30 Leoš Janáček - The Cunning Little Vixen (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) 21:00 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 22:23 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 23:25 Richard Strauss - Die schweigsame Frau (2012) CPO (D) 22.10.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:58 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 04:35 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 07:58 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 09:29 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 12:11 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 14:28 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 17:00 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 17:41 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 20:17 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 22:49 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 23.10.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:58 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 02:44 Aribert Reimann - Medea (2010) Oehms Classics (D) 04:44 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 05:52 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 08:34 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 09:33 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 11:15 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 12:52 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 13:14 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 14:53 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 16:24 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 18:10 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 20:07 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 21:36 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 23:39 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 42/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016